dunnfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunn
The world Dunn is a large, flat world drifting endlessly through the void. It is the only inhabited object in the universe besides the Sun and the Moon. Makeup Dunn is a large stone disk measuring 10,000 miles across, bearing water and a large amount of organic matter. Dunn is constantly accelerating upwards into space, compressing air particles on the top-side and allowing for life to exist on it. A large amount of the interior of Dunn is molten, meaning that Dunn is the one place in the universe where all four elements; air, water, fire, and earth; can be found. At the center of Dunn is a large continent, sloping down into oceans around it. Several smaller continents are scattered throughout the oceans. Along the edge is a giant wall of ice known as Homweall, the World's Wall. Circling Dunn are two objects. The Sun circles around the equator of Dunn, lighting up slightly more than half of the world at any time. The Moon circles in a semi-concentric pattern above the world's surface, having various amounts of its surface lit up by the Sun at any time. Geography Geographically speaking, Dunn is made up of four major joined continents in the middle, and several smaller continents out in the ocean. A large ring of ice, called Homweall, circles the oceans, which keeps them from spilling off. Dunland Dunland is one of the four major continents, and is the furthest to the south. Dunland is largely hills, with a mixture of rocky coasts and white beaches. Dunland is separated from the mainland by a chain of mountains known as the Sweartdun Mountains, or Black Mountains. The climate ranges from windswept steppes to thick, ancient forests, to moorlands in the south. Reodia Reodia is considered to be the "central" continent of Dunn. It is largely rainforests and steppes, with some savannah. A small portion of it is the Holdemann Desert. The Reodian Rainforest makes up most of the continent, and it is home to several different peoples collectively known as Reodites. Drugoth Drugoth is a desertous continent west of Dunland. Its inhabitants are collectively referred to as "Drugs" (droogs). The north end of Drugoth is marked by the Iron Mountains. Most of Drugoth is desert, though it varies between fields of sand and rocky wastelands. Along the southern coast of Drugoth is a long stretch of rainforests referred to as Suthedale. Magithesa Magithesa is an isolated continent in the southern part of the Reodian Sea. Half of Magithesa is steppes and frozen wasteland, largely inhabited by Ettins and Thursen. Along the rocky coasts and less-frozen plains areas live the Magithene people, a fierce race of fair-haired and fair-skinned warriors. Many dragons have also lived here at various points. Homweall Homweall is the name of the great ice ring around the circumference of the world. As the oceans try to fall off, they meet the cold vacuum of space and freeze instantly, resulting in a pile of ice all the way around the world. The ice does not melt due to the distance from the sun and the close proximity to the aforementioned cold vacuum of space. The discovery of Homweall was taken as fantastic news for the world's sailors, many of which were concerned that if they sailed straight far enough they'd fall off the world. Origins Dunn was created in the year 0 by the Elder God A'a. Its features were created by the various other Elder Gods. To Estore was given the job of bringing life to the stone, creating grasses and plants, and dominion over all living things. To Sledge was given the stone of Dunn to shape into mountains and valleys. To Eithmere was given the low areas of Dunn, which he filled with water and they became the seas. To Thisnes was given the sky, and she set about creating the clouds. Wolcnau was given the task of creating ponds, streams, rivers, and lakes, and bringing water to Thisnes in the clouds to create the rain. He worked with Eithmere to that effect, and quickly fell in love with Thisnes on their visits. Frae worked with A’a to create the Ælderwos, the first men, and then set about creating the Elfs. He ruled as their god for quite some time.The Ælderwos were spread about Dunn, and he gathered his elves into Alfenhal, where he taught them many of the natural magic arts. Inhabitants Besides the Elder Gods, Dunn is inhabited at various points by dragons, New Gods, trolls, giants, Aelderwos, men, dwarfs, elfs, fairies, trowfolk (including goblins and gnomes), pixies, and various birds, beasts, and fishes.